Missions (Mass Effect: Andromeda)
This is a listing of all Missions in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Priority missions are required while NPC, loyalty and tasks are not. While companion loyalty missions are not required to complete the game, a large chunk of the overall story will be missing. Some primary ops and heleus assignments are required to complete specific loyalty missions. Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds, for example - as outposts are required on four worlds to complete it. Placing outposts requires planet story progression. List of Journal missions by type Priority Ops These are main story missions and are required to complete the game. *Prologue: Hyperion *Planetside *Nexus Reunion *A Better Beginning *A Trail of Hope *Hunting the Archon *Meet the Resistance *On the Frontlines *Staging a Rescue *First Strike *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks *The Journey To Meridian *Meridian: The Way Home *Epilogue: Home and Away Allies and Relationships These are missions provided by NPC's and Squadmates. Squad and Crew Specific *Nakmore Drack: Krogan Betrayal *Liam Kosta: Outpost Worlds *Liam Kosta: All In *Liam Kosta: Day out on Aya *Liam Kosta: Something for the Neighbors *Liam Kosta: Armor Diplomacy *Peebee: Remnant Scanner *Peebee: The Museum Trip *Peebee: Secret Project *Jaal Ama Darav: Friend or Foe? (this mission returns in several parts) *Jaal Ama Darav: Flesh and Blood *Lexi T'Perro: Bottom of a Bottle *Cora Harper: Asari Ark *Cora Harper: At Duty's Edge *Vetra Nyx: Means and Ends *Gil Brodie: A Game of Poker Other NPCs *Know Your Enemy *Ryder Family Secrets - SAM *The Little Things That Matter *Turian Ark: Lost But Not Forgotten - Kandros *Turian Ark: Not Dead Yet - Kandros *Missing Arks - Director Tann *Murder in Kadara Port - Reyes Vidal *High Noon - Reyes Vidal *Night on the Town - Reyes Vidal *A People Divided - Reyes Vidal Heleus Assignments These are missions that are very planet and ship specific. Completing these missions will help increase the overall Viability for that planet. They are also often required to gain the trust of other factions native to those planets. Aya *Forgotten History *Safe Journeys *Recovering the Past *A Trail of Hope *Trading Favors Elaaden *Elaaden: A New World *The Mind of An Exile *Hard Luck *Save Dr. Okeer's Krogan Research *Crisis Response *Water Supply *Settling Elaaden *Search for the Stolen Remnant Drive Core *The Flophouse *Taming a Desert *Conflict in the Colony *The Rebel *Dismantled *Investigate Remnant Derelict *Parlay with the Krogan *The Search for Ljeta *Architect on Elaaden Eos *The Secret Project *Defeating the Kett *Kett's Bane *A Better Beginning (check for primary) H-047c *H-047c: A New World *From the Dust *The Remnant Tiller Havarl *Cross-Cultural Alliances *Forgotten Stars *A Lost Sister *Helping Havarl's Scientists Kadara *Behind Enemy Lines *Counting Bodies *Emergency S.O.S. *Healing Kadara's Heart *Out of the Frying Pan *Modern Medicine *Precious Cargo *Settling Kadara *Something in the Water *The Baryte Rush *The Charlatan's Charlatan *The Collective Base Nexus *Life on the Frontier *The Firefighters *First Murderer *Aid APEX *Sleeping Dragons *Contagion *Station Sabotage Tempest *Monkeys in Space *Movie Night: Getting Started *The Visitor Voeld *Missing Science Crew *End of Watch *Stage a Rescue *Medical Caches *Bridge Sabotage *A Dying Planet *The Lost Song *Brought to Light *Settling Voeld *Frequency *Restoring a World *Reformation *Intercepted *Eyes on the Ground Additional Tasks These are tasks that are not closely related to the overall story arc and are completely optional. A *Task: An Exile Raid B *Task: Beer Run *Task: Better Crafting *Task: Boosting the Signal *Task: Broken Family *Task: Broken Wires C *Task: Cache Flow *Task: Catch and Release *Task: Clearing the Air *Task: Comparatively Alien *Task: Cold Hard Cache *Task: Cultivation D *Task: Data Trail G *Task: Getting to Know the Nexus *Task: Gone Dark H *Task: Hitting Rocks For Science I *Task: Infection *Task: Investigating Embezzlement L *Task: Laws and Customs *Task: Lost Brother *Task: Little Mouse M *Task: Messages to the Nexus *Task: Missing Scientists N *Task: Naming the Dead *Task: Nomad Shield Crafting O *Task: Outlaw Weapon Crafting *Task: Outpost Supplies on Eos *Task: Outpost Supplies on Voeld P *Task: Path of a Hero *Task: Pathfinder Armor Crafting *Task: Programming a Pathfinder R *Task: Remnant Data Cores *Task: Research Center Development *Task: Roekaar Manifestos S *Task: Searching for Morga *Task: Subjugation *Task: Supply Loss and Recovery T *Task: Test Subject *Task: The Angaran Initiative *Task: The Ghost of Promise *Task: The Model of the Spheres *Task: Traitor or Victim *Task: Turian Salvage U *Task: Unearthed V * Task: Volatile W *Task: Waking up to the Future *Task: Watchers *Task: What He Would Have Wanted *Task: White Death Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Missions Category:Loyalty Missions Category:Task